Occupations
=Overview= =Academic= *'Astrologer' - Scientist of the stars and planets. *'Herald' - In this capacity they are an expert in the field of heraldry. *'Interpreter' - Foreign language transcriber. *'Librarian' - Help people find information from many sources. They maintain library collections and do other work as needed to keep the books and building in pristine condition. *'Scholar' - A learned individual, usually occupied passing along the knowledge they've gathered over the years. *'Scribe' - Skilled in taking dictation or copying manuscripts. =Artistic= *'Composer' - *'Painter' - *'Playwright' - *'Poet' - *'Sculptor' - *'Writer' - =Commodities= *'Farmer' - Grower and cultivator of field products and domestic animals. *'Fisherman' - *'Forester' - *'Hunter' - Specialist in the art of locating and killing wild animals. *'Miller' - *'Miner' - Specialist in mining of metals, minerals, and precious stones. =Crafters= *'Architect' - Builder and designer of structures, towns, and buildings. *'Armorer' - Forger of armors and shields. *'Baker' - Specialists in breaded items. *'Blacksmith' - Generic Metalworker and forger. *'Bookbinder' - Specialist in creation of books. *'Bowyer' - Crafter of bows. *'Brewer' - Specialist in making and fermenting alcoholic drinks. *'Brickmason' - Manipulator and specialist in masonry work. *'Candle-maker' - Crafter of wax candles. *'Carpenter' - Worker and engineer in wood. *'Cartographer' - Mapmaker *'Clothier' - *'Cooper' - One who makes or repairs vessels made of stave's & hoops, such as casks, barrels, tubs, etc. *'Dyer' - Worker in coloring, including clothes, ink, paint, and fashion. *'Engraver' - Engraves writing and pictures on wood and metal. *'Fletcher' - Crafter of arrows. *'Furrier' - *'Glassblower' - Specialist in heating sand and water to create glass. *'Jeweler' - *'Leather-worker' - Specialist in creation of materials from leather. *'Locksmith' - Specialist in the creation of locks and keys. *'Potter' - *'Shipwright' - Specialist who designs boats and vessels. *'Shoemaker' - Laborers who design and create footwear. *'Stone-carver' - Specialist in etching, carving, and manipulating stone. *'Weapon-smith' - *'Weaver' - =Entertainers= *'Acrobat' - *'Actor/ess' - *'Dancer' - *'Fortune-Teller' - Fore teller of the future and illusion mystic. *'Jester' - *'Juggler' - *'Minstrel' - Traveling musician and singer of songs. *'Musician' - *'Prestidigitator' - *'Storyteller' - Professional entertainer of stories, usually hired by nobles. =Governmental= *'Bureaucrat ' - A local functionary, servant to some more powerful political figure. *'Chancellor' - *'Dilettante' - A minor scion of a noble house who dabbles in various interests. *'Diplomat' - *'Exchequer' - *'Jailer' - The person responsible for a jail: They keep the criminals from getting out. *'Judge' - *'Knight' - *'Master/Mistress of the Revels' - Official in charge of court entertainment, and later of the theaters. *'Minister' - *'Nobility' - *'Spy' - Royal and Noble informer, usually a woman. *'Tax Collector' - =Medicinal= *'Apothecary' - One that prepares and sells drugs and other medicines. *'Herbalist' - Specialist in growth, maintenance, and knowledge of medicinal herbs. =Military= Land Based *'Archer' - *'Cavalry' - *'Crossbowman' - *'Engineer' - A builder of roads, bridges, castles, fortifications, and siege engines. *'Infantry' - *'Guard' - *'Gunner' - *'Mercenary' - *'Musketeer' - *'Scout' - *'Spy' - Nautical *'Boatswain' - *'Captain' - *'Carpenter' - *'Cook' - *'Coxswain' - *'Gunner' - *'Helmsman' - *'Purser' - *'Sailing Master' - *'Sailor' - =Miscellaneous= *'Bodyguard' - *'Bounty Hunter' - =Religious= *'High Priest/ess' - *'Priest/ess' - *'Acolyte' - =Sales= *'Fishmonger' - A seller of fish and other seafood. A female is called a Fishwife. *'Entrepreneur' - *'Innkeeper' - Owner and maintainer of an inn or tavern. *'Merchant' - *'Peddler' - *'Ship Chandler' - A person who deals in cordage, canvas, and other supplies for ships. *'Trader' - =Services= *'Barrister' - A lawyer. *'Cook' - Roasted, broiled, and baked food in the fireplaces and ovens. *'Courtesan' - A woman prostitute, especially one whose clients are members of a royal court or men of high social standing. *'Gardener' - Specialist in plant growth, maintenance, and lore. *'Gravedigger' - Digger of graves. *'Herald' - In this capacity a Herald was an announcer and deliverer of news on behalf of a lord. *'Messenger' - Courier of news and inquiry. *'Moneylender' - A person or organization that loaned money at an exorbitant rate of interest. *'Page' - A very young noble beginning their training to be a knight. *'Rat Catcher' - Specialist in suppressing and eliminating creature infestation. *'Retainer ' - *'Servant' - Unpaid and housed workers employed by a local lord or noble. *'Squire' - A young noble progressing on the path to knighthood, perhaps them-self a capable warrior. *'Stevedore' - One who is employed in the loading or unloading of ships cargo. *'Steward' - Took care of the estate and domestic administration. Supervised the household and events in the great hall. *'Teamster' - One who drives a team of oxen, mules or horses to haul cargo. (Law Enforcement?)<--Watchmen? (Politician?)